


[podfic] Listen, David

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reading Aloud, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Patrick likes to read to David.[Podfic of Listen, David]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[podfic] Listen, David

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen, David](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560936) by [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74). 



> Thank you, houdini74 for the blanket permission for podfic, and for writing this wonderful fic that I adore, full of love, fluff, and books. 
> 
> Big thanks to sunlightsymphony for hand-holding and beta listening at the last minute; and Elswherefumbling for the cheerleading and assuring me that I did not sound ridiculous. 
> 
> Please excuse the singing, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

[](https://postimg.cc/9Dn3T2pq)

**Text:** [ Listen, David](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560936)

 **Author:** [ houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74)

 **Reader & Cover Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 7:11

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/listen-david/listen-david_3.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Music: Iron & Wine (and Ben Bridwell)'s cover of [This Must Be The Place,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2PE-Zmz9tY&ab_channel=Anixi27) because I wanted to capture the emotion of finally being able to share this big part of you that you've always kept private, when you find someone to share it with.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
